


In Love and War

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Hydra, Love, Love Triangle, Psychological Torture, Superheros, Torture, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was their favorite. Donned in white like an angel, yet soaked in crimson like the devil. She obeyed, she listened, she was their good girl.Until one day she wasn’t.





	In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh bitch I’m so excited for this.

PROLOGUE

 

      The air in the room was thick and hot, the vents above whistling as they pumped humid air into the space. The man sitting across from her fanned his face and 0114 watched as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead to his chin. The man was a stout man with a head of platinum hair, and his blue eyes darted back and forth as he scanned the document in his hand. Every once and a while he’d mutter something under his breath, something 0114 couldn’t quite make out. All this waiting was making her ansty, but she had orders to wait and 0114 had never disobeyed orders before.

     The man looked up from the folder, licking his upper lip and scanning 0114 and her stoic stance. He smiled, pink, thin lips curving up, making his eyes crinkle in a way that made 0114 shift in her seat. “You’re an interesting case, my hübscher soldat,” he declared, his voice thick with German swagger. “Such a pretty girl, shame they made you a soilder, you could so easily be a whore.” He tsked, his eyes moving from her face back to the paper in his hands. “No matter, I’ve heard great things about you. Obiedent and very receptive, one of the best we’ve had. Heard they’re calling you the Heiliger Geist.” The man laughed at that, scribbling something down with a pen. “My boys think they’re very clever don’t they.”

     With that the man stood, gesturing for 0114 to stand as well. Together they walked out of the stuffy room and into a white hallway, one that smelled of chemicals and made 0114’s nose burn. The man led 0114 as they walked, his shoes clacking on the linoleum floor. “I know I speak too much, my hübscher soldat, but I must say that you impress me,” He folded his arms behind his back, and he turned his head to glance at 0114, “We’ve tried to find a perfect test subject for many years at Hydra, but to no avail. We’ve found it’s nearly impossible to break someone fully.” 

     0114 gulped, her pulse thrumming under her skin as they reached a familiar room. The man stopped in the doorway, grinning knowingly at 0114 before outsteching his hand, “Ladies first.” 0114 entered the room with shaky legs and her eyes fixtated on the metal chair glinting under the bright lights. The man closed the door behind them, and made his way to the center of the room.

     “You see, my dear hübscher soldat, you were  _are so_ close to perfection that I can taste on my tongue. You have one flaw,” The man whispered as 0114 sat in the chair, fastining her restraints, “you still feel.”

      He clicked a button and everything went white.


End file.
